A Peddie Easter
by RexieCakes
Summary: Patricia never liked Easter but maybe Eddie could change that...


Patricia opened her eye's from a good night's knew what today was, it was never really cared for she acted, as if,

the day was nothing redhead got up and got was the weekend so Patricia didn't have to worry about school.

She opened her door, walked down the hallway and went downstairs.

"Hey yacker"Eddie said as he watched his girlfriend enter the kitchen.

"Hey slimeball"Paticia said as she sat down."Hey where is everyone?"The redhead asked noticing that it was only her and Eddie in the room.

"They all went out into town for some Easter event Eddie said as he sat down by Patricia.

"I think Easter is stupid" Patricia snapped.

"I think you sound hot when your all snappy" Eddie said.

Patricia glared at Eddie and kicked him from under the table.

"Hey now it was just a joke my dear yacker" Eddie laughed.

"Well I hate Easter okay?"Patricia snapped.

"Oh yacker, do I need to show you how fun this day can really be?"Eddie asked.

"Sure i'll give you one chance but we all know I will win in the end"Patricia snapped.

"Sure you will"Eddie said as he stood up.

"I'll come get you when im ready okay?"Eddie asked.

"Alright" Patricia snapped as she got herself something to eat.

Patricia ate and then went to her room for a she heard Eddie call for her.

"Patricia" come down here please Eddie yelled so that Patricia could hear him.

"Coming"!Patricia snapped as she ran downstairs.

Eddie smiled as he saw Patricia come downstairs.

"So what are you going to make me do to get me to like Easter?"Patricia asked.

"You are going on a Easter egg hunt".Eddie said.

"WHAT?"Patricia snapped.

"You heard me" Eddie said as he opened the front door.

"Now come on my snappy yacker"Eddie said.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she walked outside with Eddie.

"Okay I hid ten eggs around campus and the last one is most important one of all"Eddie explained.

"Why is it the most important one?"Patricia snapped.

"Oh you will see soon enough"Eddie said.

"Now go find the eggs already"Eddie said as he sat down in the grass.

"Fine"Patricia snapped as she walked off to find the eggs.

Eddie smiled as he watched Patricia looked around for the eggs.

Patricia walked over to a bush where she saw something looked and saw a blue easter egg.

Patricia smiled as she picked it down ten to go Patricia thought.

Patricia walked around soon she saw a green egg with pink bunnies on picked it up and went for the next one.

Soon Patricia found all of them expect for the so called most imporant one Eddie had been talking about.

Patricia walked back to the house to see Eddie waiting outside.

"Did my yacker find all the eggs?"Eddie asked.

"I cant find the last one you were talking about."Patricia snapped.

"I'll give you a clue it's close to something tall".Eddie said.

Patricia looked around as spoted a smiled as she ran over to it to look around.

Patricia saw a little blue and green egg and picked it up then saw that it was the plastic kind you buy and opened it.

Patricia looked at the little chocolate a little note taped to it.

Patricia took off the note and read it.

I love you my dear yacker~love Eddie.

Patricia smiled as she ran back to the house.

When Eddie saw her coming he smiled.

Patricia ran right over to him and knocked him down playfully and kissed him.

"I love you too slimeball"Patricia said as she smiled at Eddie.

"And you said you were gonna win in the end"Eddie laughed.

"yeah well Maybe Easter isn't such a bad day after all"Patricia said as she leaned in kissed Eddie again.

"I have one more surprise for you"Eddie said.

"Oh okay I guess i'll get off of you then" Patricia said as she stood up.

"Just make sure that next time I get to be on top"Eddie laughed.

Patricia glared at Eddie and lightly slaped him.

"Oh yacker you just have to hurt me everytime I make a pervy joke don't you?"Eddie asked.

"Well yeah it's gross"Patricia snapped.

Eddie smirked as he lead Patricia back to the house.

"Okay your next surprise is in the living room" Eddie exclaimed.

Patricia walked into the living room and froze when she saw a basket full of candy on the ground.

"Oh Eddie this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"Patricia exclaimed.

Eddie smiled as he saw how happy his yacker was.

"So you like it?"Eddie asked.

"I love it"Patricia said as she smiled happily.

"But most of all I love you"Patricia said as she leaned in and kissed Eddie.

"I love you too"Eddie said as he pulled Patricia onto the sofa.

Patricia smiled as she got a great idea.

"Hey Eddie whats that?"Patricia said poitning over to the other side of the room.

"What I dont see anything"Eddie said.

Just then Patricia pushed Eddie off the sofa.

Patricia laughed as Eddie got up.

"Oh im getting pay back"Eddie smirked as he grabed Patricia and pulled her off the sofa.

Eddie landed on top of Patricia and smiled.

Hey look im on top this time"Eddie laughed.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she tried to wiggle out of Eddies arms.

"Okay get off" Patricia snapped.

"You know you are loving this"Eddie laughed.

"You wish"Patricia snapped.

Eddie rolled his eyes as he got off of Patricia and stood up.

So does my yacker like Easter now?"Eddie asked

"I love easter now thanks to you"Patricia said.

"Well I told you I would win"Eddie said.

"Yeah yeah"Patricia said as she stood up and went over to her basket.

"What are you doing?"Eddie asked.

"Im going to go up to my room and hide my basket" so Joy doesnt steal my candy"Patricia said.

As Patricia walked up to her room, she knew as long as she had Eddie around, Easter would be a great day after all.

Well did I do okay? xD review and tell me if it's good or not and happy Easter everyone!


End file.
